battlezonefandomcom-20200214-history
Dogs of War
Dogs of War is the primary campaign of Battlezone: The Red Odyssey. It follows the Black Dog Squardon and explains their absence from the Stars and Stripes campaign from Battlezone, following their combat against the CRA on Ganymede and Elysium while the NSDF was engaged on Io and Europa. Synopsis Intro Cinematic Two weeks after the Black Dogs' arrival on Ganymede a group of large, experimental Black Dog Scavengers are gathering scrap a hundred kilometres from their main base. Moments after a warning carries over the radio one of the Scavengers explodes. Delta Squad arrive on the scene immediately and attempt to engage the foe responsible, who instead promptly disappear. After calling in backup and ordering their wingmen to protect the remaining scavengers, Delta 3-0, 3-1 and one other member head out to find them. They realise immediately they are not dealing with Russians. After detecting a heat signature, the Squad stumble straight into a large CRA emplacement. As they attempt to flee, a cloaked Chinese Yeti cuts them off. Close Target Wrecky While the race for the Cthonian relics rages on Io, Europa and Titan, the NSDF Black Dogs are assigned scrap duty on Ganymede. Days have passed when the Fourth Platoon suddenly disappears. With three Grizzlies and several Scavengers having been missing for 49 hours and with Russian involvement suspected, NSDF command send out a Black Dog Lieutenant to investigate their last known position the next day. Not long after being ordered to investigate strange readings at a Nav Beacon to the north, his forces come under attack by invisible enemy units, and he is forced to defend them. NSDF Command order the Lieutenant's forces to pull out, sending out more patrols in the meantime. While they are not sure what the invisible forces are, they're certain they are not Russian. Hidden Enemy Having learned that the enemy forces are Chinese, the Lieutenant is sent to locate their base. No sooner has he set up his Recycler, however, than the CRA launch another attack. Forced to flee again, the Lieutenant escorts his Recycler to a dustoff site, but along the way the CRA succeed in disabling it. The Black Dog forces are ambushed by two enemy bombers and the Recycler is destroyed. Separated from the rest of his unit, the Lieutenant is forced into hiding. Spilt Milk With Black Dog forces all over Ganymede being hounded by the CRA, the Lieutenant manages to rendezvous with a few allies and attempts to push through to a rendezvous with a damaged Recycler. Once he has reached the Recycler, the Lieutenant is informed that an APC carrying the remains of the 24th Platoon is also on the way to the rendezvous. Setting up a base to receive it, he escorts it to safety, fighting off the Chinese assaults along the way. Wolf in Sheep's Clothing Regrouped and armed with the location of the Chinese base, the Black Dogs prepare a surprise assault against their foe. Unfortunately, the CRA have been jamming their satellites, so Nav Beacons must be placed manually. The Lieutenant infiltrates the region nearby the base and begins to place beacons at regular intervals around the crater to allow the Black Dogs' bombers to locate the base. Not long after his deployment, however, the Black Dogs detect an energy spike from a structure near the base and the Lieutenant is broken off to investigate. Stealing a scavenger from a nearby silo, he makes his way inside the base. When he investigates the object, it is discovered to be a portal named the Pegasus Device. In the little time left before he is supposed to check in with the CRA, the Lieutenant is ordered to see if he can find anything else unusual in the base. When he finds a Phase Shift Fuel Transmitter, he is ordered to bring it back to the Black Dog base. Commandeering a tug, he steals the device and carries it back to the drop zone. Black Dog scientists analysing the object the Lieutenant steals soon discover that the object is indeed a portal and leads to a planet far outside the solar system called Elysium. Chink in the Armor With the Chinese crippled after the destruction of their main base, the Black Dogs prepare another assault to beat them into submission. Once the base is cleared, the Pegasus device powers up. Prepared for reinforcements to pour through, the Black Dogs hang back, but the Chinese instead pass through it and use it to escape. The Lieutenant is informed that the Black Dogs will soon be following, once they have control of the portal. Blitzkrieg The CRA managed to shut the Pegasus Device down once they passed through, but the Black Dogs have successfully tracked the signal used to do so to what seems to be a portal hub. The Lieutenant is sent in with a wing of the new Red Devils to capture it, but must first wait for a diversionary assault by Delta Three to lure part of the defending garrison away. Once the base around the portal has been destroyed, the Chinese begin to send reinforcements - both through the portal and from the nearby silo farm Delta Three attacked. Eventually, the Lieutenant is informed that a Recycler is coming to assist his defence. Once it arrives he is ordered to take control of the portal. He builds an APC and sends it through to the other side to reprogram it so the Chinese can no longer use it. Terra Incognita With control over the Pegasus device, the Black Dogs begin to move their forces to a new base on Elysium. Unfortunately, Elysium is even more dangerous than Ganymede; the Chinese forces have built a massive base within the ruins of a Cthonian city nearby, with at least an entire regiment stationed there. Whilst the Black Dogs have managed to remain undetected thus far, they do not expect to remain so for long. The Chinese do eventually locate the Black Dogs, but the Lieutenant successfully fights the assault off. Knowing their location is discovered, the Black Dogs assault the Chinese base and destroy it. Having bought themselves a little more time, the Black Dogs request reinforcements from Mars; the Lieutenant is sent back to Ganymede to receive them. Hook, Line, and Sinker While the Lieutenant is deployed on Ganymede, the Chinese overwhelm Elysium Outpost 1. The forces that manage to retreat through the Pegasus devise begin to form a plan; they will wait for the Chinese attempt to reprogram the portal and capture the engineering unit that passes through. While the rest of the Black Dog forces contain the Chinese units passing through the portal to defend the APC, the Lieutenant waits until the Chinese engineer has finished repairing the portal, then kills him and steals his vehicle. Grand Theft Portal Using the stolen APC, the Lieutenant travels to Elysium in search of a CRA factory. Once there he is instructed to steal an enemy tank and return it to Ganymede in hope of reverse-engineering its cloaking technology and using it to allow the Black Dogs to smuggle their forces onto Elysium and move them around undetected. The Enemy Within Using the technology infiltrated from the stolen Yeti, the Black Dogs attempt to infiltrate the CRA base on Elysium and use it to cause as much damage as possible. Unfortunately, with no forces already on the ground, the Lieutenant is left to find the base's six key production facilities himself. Once the factories have all been destroyed, the Lieutenant is ordered back to the drop zone; a large amount of Chinese activity has been detected there, and a Recycler is due any moment. Unfortunately, the Recycler arrives before he does and the CRA manage to succeed in capturing it. Stranded With no access to the Pegasus device and unable to build reinforcements, the Black Dogs are forced to attempt to seize their own Recycler from the CRA. Unfortunately, the area around the Recycler is heavily fortified, so the Lieutenant neutralises these defences before calling in an APC to recapture the Recycler. Once the Recycler is recaptured and has made its way back to the drop zone under escort, the Lieutenant is forced to defend it against the incoming Chinese forces, including a squad of airlifted soldiers. The Chinese forces on Ganymede, meanwhile, are under heavy assault and request urgent backup from Elysium, specifying that the Pegasus device be destroyed to prevent the Black Dogs from following. In what little time they have, the Black Dogs make a desperate rush for the portal, but ultimately are left stranded. Meanwhile, Back at the Ranch... With Commander Harris and most of the Black Dogs trapped on Elysium, it falls to the forces still on Ganymede to rescue them. Black Dog engineers are working on reconstructing a portal to Elysium, but are coming under constant attack from the CRA and cannot focus on their task despite the shield protecting them. A Sergeant nearby is ordered to defend their position while they continue their work. He takes command of the Recycler once it returns through the portal and uses it to destroy the nearby CRA base. Frustrate their Knavish Tricks With no more Pegasus devices under their control, the Chinese begin to gather scrap in an attempt to construct a new one. Now back on Ganymede, the Lieutenant uses a Constructor to recycle the six CRA Silos in the area, then proceeds to destroy the CRA base before a portal can be built. Lifeline Sky-Eye has located another Chinese base that may be capable of constructing a Pegasus device; it is well-defended and surrounded by minefields, as well as protected by a new kind of Gun Tower. The Lieutenant is ordered to construct an assault force to destroy the base, preventing the CRA from constructing any more portals. Moments after deployment, the Lieutenant is informed that a Chinese APC is approaching carrying the resources needed to construct a new portal. Once he has destroyed it, he proceeds to do the same to the base; with their last Recycler on Ganymede destroyed, the Black Dogs wait for the CRA to surrender. The Best Laid Plans... To the Black Dogs' surprise, the Chinese did not surrender as expected; they instead began to flee to a transport hidden on the moon. Fearing word will get back to China, and that further reinforcements will be sent, the Black Dogs make to destroy the transport. The Lieutenant is sent in to ensure nothing reaches the transport, and destroys several convoys of Chinese tanks, APCs and tugs. He is then ordered to evacuate the area, while the transport is nuked from orbit. Ending Cinematic As the nuclear missile plunges down towards Ganymede with fifteen seconds to detonation, a convoy of four Black Dog Grizzlies makes its escape - one heavily damaged and unable to move as quickly as the rest. When the missile impacts, the shockwave catches it and propels it forward. Intro Cinematic Missions Bdmisn01_shell.png| Close Target Wrecky|link=Close Target Wrecky Bdmisn02_shell.png| Hidden Enemy (mission)|link=Hidden Enemy (mission) Bdmisn03_shell.png| Spilt Milk|link=Spilt Milk Bdmisn04_shell.png| Wolf in Sheep's Clothing|link=Wolf in Sheep's Clothing Bdmisn05_shell.png| Chink in the Armor|link=Chink in the Armor Bdmisn06_shell.png| Blitzkrieg|link=Blitzkrieg Bdmisn07_shell.png| Terra Incognita|link=Terra Incognita Bdmisn08_shell.png| Hook, Line, and Sinker|link=Hook, Line, and Sinker Bdmisn09_shell.png| Grand Theft Portal|link=Grand Theft Portal Bdmisn10_shell.png| The Enemy Within|link=The Enemy Within Bdmisn11_shell.png| Stranded|link=Stranded Bdmisn12_shell.png| Meanwhile, Back at the Ranch...|link=Meanwhile, Back at the Ranch... Bdmisn13_shell.png| Frustrate their Knavish Tricks|link=Frustrate their Knavish Tricks Bdmisn14_shell.png| Lifeline|link=Lifeline Bdmisn15_shell.png| The Best Laid Plans...|link=The Best Laid Plans... Ending Cinematic Appearances *Battlezone: The Red Odyssey Demo *Battlezone: The Red Odyssey References Category:Campaigns Category:Storyline